


Button, Button

by leiascully



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flummox The Doctor is River's favorite game, because women in dress shirts are always hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor was a little vexed when River started to borrow his clothing, but he soon got over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Button, Button

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: N/A  
> A/N: For the "wearing partner's clothes" square on my Cotton Candy Bingo Card.  
> Disclaimer: _Doctor Who_ and all related characters are the property of Russell T. Davies, Stephen Moffat, and BBC. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

"River?" the Doctor called from his sling under the TARDIS console. "Have you seen my hydrospanner? The TARDIS is flying a bit funny."

"That's because you don't steer her properly," River said, coming into the control room with a mug of tea and leaning against the railing. The Doctor looked up: bare feet, bare legs, _hello_ lacy knickers, and something that looked very familiar.

"You're wearing my shirt!" he said.

"How excessively astute of you, sweetie," she said, sounding amused. "And the TARDIS lets you muck about with her insides with those powers of observation, does she? I'd give you a good shock if it were me."

"That seems to be your basic _modus operandi_ , yes," he grumbled. "Why exactly have you stolen my clothing?"

She shrugged, her hair falling in a halo of curls around her face. "It was convenient. Plus, it smelled nice." She tugged the edges together over her breasts. "It doesn't quite fit, mind you. You're quite narrow across the shoulders. And everywhere else, I suppose."

"How would you like it if I started wearing your clothes?" he demanded.

"I think they'd fit even less," she said, smirking. "But I'm sure we could do some lovely things with padding if you felt the urge. Or you could just regenerate as a woman, although with your luck, they still wouldn't suit you properly."

He gazed up at her, a thousand possibilities flashing through his mind at once. "Well," he said after a moment. "At least it doesn't fit in a quite flattering way."

"Thank you, sweetie," she said, winking at him. "I thought so." 

"Still," he scolded, "there's an entire wardrobe of clothes. You don't have to go and pilfer mine."

"That's hardly the point," she said, stepping away from the railing and descending the stairs. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as more and more of her came into view. "This is ever so much more fun." 

He agreed with that, frankly, though he wasn't about to tell her so. He watched her all the way down the stairs, though. Marvelous, the way the fabric hugged the curves of her waist. Her curls tumbled down over the collar, which framed the slenderness of her neck in a lovely way, and the crisp fabric rustled gently as she moved. It looked much, much better on her than it ever had on him. She certainly knew it from the way she winked at him. 

She sauntered over to his shoulder and sipped at her tea. "What exactly is the problem?"

"I'm quite worried about the integrity of my buttons, for a start," he said. 

"With the TARDIS, dear," she said. 

"Oh," he said. At least the length of his shirt was all right on her; the tails of it grazed her thighs. "She's just flying a bit wibbly."

"Did you recalibrate the rotary dial?" River asked, taking another swallow of her tea. "That ought to set the stabilizers right again, if you've messed about with them. Or knowing you, never used them."

"Absolutely, rotary dial, first thing I checked when the steering went funny," said the Doctor sarcastically. "I'll just ring 999, shall I?"

"Don't be ridiculous," River said. "This isn't an emergency. Use 1471." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Honestly, I can't believe no one realized you didn't actually know how to fly her."

"I fly her fine," the Doctor said hotly. "We just have our differences when it comes to which bits I think ought to be controlling what functions, that's all."

River smiled. "Of course, sweetie."

"Look, are you just going to stand there in my clothes all night?" he demanded. 

"Unless you have a better plan," she teased. 

"I'm sure if I did, you'd have already come up with three variations and six continency plans," he said, sulking. 

"If I'd known this was going to get you so worked up, I would have used your bow ties for suspenders," she told him. "A girl needs something to keep her stockings up when she's doing all that running."

The Doctor swallowed hard. "Ah. Well. Yes. There's certainly still time for that."

"I thought so," River said, smirking. "Come to bed, sweetie. The TARDIS can wait a little longer. I think I'm going to have ever so much trouble with these buttons."

He stood up and carefully took River's empty mug, setting it down in the machinery of the TARDIS. "I hate to brag, dear, but I am something of an expert at buttons."

"Wonderful," she said, her eyes bright. "I think this could be the start of something beautiful, don't you?"

"I think it's almost too beautiful to bear already," he told her, and she kissed him soundly.


End file.
